


Not Quiet a Mystery One Shots

by Akiraa96



Series: Not Quite a Mystery [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiraa96/pseuds/Akiraa96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shots to our Pokemon AU that won't go in the main story. Unless said otherwise, all OS are canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quiet a Mystery One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly we can't write every idea we have for this AU in the main story, so they will all go here!

Today I will write about how my sister Mabel - she is my twin sister, that means we were born at the same time - and I tried to catch a Pokemon and nearly actually really managed it!  
It was two weeks ago, a Wednesday, and we were at home. Mom was cooking and Dad was working. My dad is a business man and spends a lot of time in his office. He used to do Gym Battles so he is like super strong and his Pokemon too! My mom does a lot of contests and everybody knows her! It’s a bit annoying too because everybody always asks for autographs and want to talk to Mabel and me. Mabel doesn’t have a problem with that but I don’t like it. I don’t know those people and just- I don’t like it.  
Anyway. Two weeks ago Mabel and I went exploring. We walked up the street completely on our own. Well, not completely. Dad’s Luxray went with us. When we passed Mr Miller’s house we heard a weird noise. Mabel wanted to look what it is directly but I told her we can’t do it because that would be very unsafe. I know that because I read a lot of books about adventures and how dangerous Pokemon can be. If that was a Pokemon it could hurt us. Also stranger danger.  
So we made Luxray go inside the alley first.  
It came back a few minutes later with a tiny small Eevee. It was really really cute! Mabel hugged it. Then she said she wanted an Eevee. Eevees are great Pokemon. They are cute and can fight really well. Also their evolutions are awesome!  
Mabel ran back home to get one of dad’s pokeballs. She is really good at getting stuff silently. I am better of course because I have to get all the books with the long words and the math and complicated adult things silently because mom thinks they are stupid and also that I shouldn’t visit Ms Toromi although Ms Toromi knows a lot. She is really nice too and answers all my questions. When Mabel came back she had a lot of pokeballs in her hands. But Eevee didn’t want to be caught. We were sad then. It did let me write a bit about it and I could draw it. That was nice and a lot of fun. Thursday the Eevee was gone.

\- Dipper Pines, six year old.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
